An operator of a motorcycle may have times when he or she is not travelling when there is a desire to be entertained by other than human company. One form of entertainment that would be desirable is to view in a leisurely manner the terrain that has been traversed without the stress of concentrating on the job of controlling the operation of the motorcycle. Alternatively the motorcycle operator may wish to view a recording of a movie or other entertaining or informative show. While a hand held device such as a smart phone can provide some of these functions, the preservation of the memories of what may be missed by the operator while concentrating on safely operating the motorcycle could be better met using an entertainment system that is mounted directly to the motorcycle. Such a system is provided by the entertainment system for a motorcycle of the present invention.